


The Complete Opposite

by Nununununu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Characters Must Be Touching or Feel Pain, Forced Proximity, M/M, Magic, Pseudo-Incest, Stuck in a Room together, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Loki’s used to temptation.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Proximity Flash





	The Complete Opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



Loki’s used to temptation. He’s also used to acting on it. On arranging it so that _others_ act on it, even more. He’s also used to refusing to act. On holding back, watching and waiting for the perfect moment. On biding his time.

What he’s not used to and what he does not appreciate is being stuck in this room. Oh, he’s been stuck in places before for better or for worse, his magic stripped and taken from him. Never for long, though; never for long. He’s going to kill the bastards responsible for doing this and take pleasure in it, yes. But what he’s not used to –

What he’s _really_ not used to –

Is being forced to remain in such close proximity with Thor.

“This is _disgusting_.”

The whole thing is made more annoying than ever by the fact that the room is really rather pretty – light and airy, with a pleasant amount of green drapery and finery that wouldn’t have been out of place in his own chambers back before the destruction of Asgard. The whole thing is made yet more annoying than ever all over again by the fact that Thor is sitting with his hands in his lap, his back against the wall, on the middle of the opulent – and only – bed. Eyes closed, head tipped back, hair half-bound in unreasonably intricate plaits, an expression of something that might almost be approaching peace on his face, if it wasn’t for lines of strain around the outside of his eyes Loki is only too well-versed in identifying.

Funny that part of him should almost regret that fact.

“Could you attempt to stop pacing?” Thor’s eye cracks open. The remaining one, that is, not the – no. Loki has better things to think about than that and the memories that come with it. Like –

“How is this _not bothering you_ , pray tell?” He spins on his heels, takes pleasure in pacing again to the other side of the room – as much pleasure as one can get, anyway, when it’s eight paces if he keeps his stride tight. “How is it not –”

“Loki,” Thor’s eye shuts again, the bastard, “Come and rest.” His seeming complacence makes Loki want to poke him, preferably with something pointy and sharp.

For now, his finger will do. Pity he has to climb on the ridiculous bed to reach.

“Ah, there you are.”

Curse it, the poke just makes Thor smile, a broad hand wrapping around Loki’s longer, thinner fingers. Curse it all. Thor’s weight is making a dent in the middle of the mattress; Loki finds himself tipped into it on a gentle tug of that hand. He could break free of it easily.

He doesn’t.

“There. Is this not better?” Wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders as if ignorant of the way Loki stiffens, Thor pulls him in even closer, until Loki is half-sprawled on top of his lap.

If he hisses and scrabbles as a result, it’s almost entirely for show, a fact Thor is unfortunately aware of. He certainly doesn’t let go, although Loki has no doubt he would the moment he were asked. If Loki actually wanted him to let go.

The relief from the incessant pain is near unbearable. To not only be trapped here, forced to remain in close proximity with Thor, but to hurt and hurt and hurt when not touching him –

Loki’s going to find those responsible and see them _burn_.

“I hate you so much.”

Unfortunately Thor is also well aware Loki isn’t addressing this to him. Curse this to be the time he finally gains an ounce of perception.

Even as Loki thinks this he knows it isn’t true. Fortunately however he’s always been skilled in deceiving himself almost as well as others. Almost.

“I know,” Thor’s chuckle has him near wrenching away all over again. But it’s warm and, while he would never admit it, _wonderful_ in Thor’s embrace, and Thor’s relaxed against him too – for all he gave the appearance before of being relaxed, it was an artifice well done enough for Loki to feel a slight sarcastic pride – and he feels near boneless now.

This is perhaps the part of this whole _charming_ experience all that Loki loathes the most – that Thor feels pain when they’re not touching as well.

“Still,” Thor is talking, because he’s never known when to shut up and Loki has never been one to think on his own hypocrisy, “For all we may be forced to remain here momentarily –”

“Momentarily?” They’ve been here for _five hours_ already.

“Momentarily,” Thor’s nod is firm, “I see nothing disgusting in this room with me.”

“You –” Scrabbling up to look at him, Loki near splutters before he recovers himself swiftly, “ _Your eyes are closed!_ ”

“I stand by my point,” Thor looks far too pleased with himself about this.

“And you do nothing to aid us in escaping this _tedium_.” Although Loki’s pulled back, they’re holding hands. If Thor isn’t going to refer to it – well. Loki most certainly isn’t.

“When you find a way to break the spell, I will be ready,” Thor’s eyes slant open again, both of them this time, and look up at Loki from under his lashes.

It really is a stupid expression on a face that shouldn’t in any way be beloved. Loki definitely shouldn’t want to kiss him for it.

“When I’ve done all the work while you just sit here, you will then look for something to thump, you mean,” It’s easy to say this with a sniff. Even if the idea of letting Thor loose on whoever is responsible admittedly holds a certain appeal.

Not that he’s about to tell Thor this.

“Indeed,” Thor beams as if this is the best of responses. At some point Loki has apparently moved closer to him again, or Thor has moved closer to Loki, because those strong fingers end up in his hair.

He ought to scowl and pull free. Ought to. But the feeling of it is the total opposite to pain.

“Now what could we do in the meantime?” It seems this is Thor’s idea of a clever question.

“I wonder,” Loki snips back as if those fingers now stroking his hair don’t have him close to melting. Some impulse he doesn’t look at too closely – or tells himself he doesn’t look at too closely – has him reaching out in return. Running his fingers just lightly through Thor’s beard; pretending not to notice the heat building in Thor’s gaze.

Already knowing he’ll acknowledge it. Mind starting to turn around the possibilities – whether to act or nudge Thor into acting. Whether – if Loki’s feeling generous – to let Thor think it’s his idea.

So. While Loki does intend to unravel whatever has caused their forced proximity and has done all along, perhaps he can play the helpless magic user denied their power a little longer – no matter that he’s almost cracked the spell keeping him from accessing it. Perhaps before he slides his daggers between the ribs of those responsible with a particularly nasty curse upon the blades –

Perhaps they can do as Thor suggested and find some other means of occupation for a while beforehand. Something to do with Thor’s hands in his hair and his hands on Thor’s beard, his face. Perhaps even something to do with Loki’s thoughts about kissing him.

As just this once. His revenge can wait.


End file.
